onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:ProblemReports/12246
GET YOUR FACTS FIRST!!! 'On the progression of time, there is evidence of time because Coby and Helmeppo both age a lot from the beginning of the story. ' On the contray, Oda himself has already answered this.Read this page!--One-Winged Hawk 08:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Okay I don't get this... Now its been changed type to content (though the reason is still the same even when proven wrong, see above). There is nothing wrong here on the page. The page serves to make people aware of the most common things people incorrectly put on this wikia or talked about on forums by fans (what is spoken in a forum comes here or wikipedia soon afterwards). Its part of our user handbook. (esp. the bounty one). There is nothing wrong. --One-Winged Hawk 06:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Ths page has been reported it seems for no apparent reason still. I hate it when this happens. --One-Winged Hawk 06:29, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Lets put it this way, if you ditch this page, we've lost our directing page to use whenever someone posts one of these errors on the wikia (we can't go, "Please read our mythbusters page and make yourself aware of..." anymore). Its linked via our main page and on our handbook template for a reason. :Deleteing creates problems, firstly, as we don't have a guide for new editors anymore so we have to memorize every single rumour that comes out rather then have it written down already here. New editors don't have a guide to read through to double check information or educate them on what garbage floats around forums you shouldn't believe. Even the older editors don't know every rumour out there. Part of having this page is to share information we've encounter in our communities between editors and essenitally close a lack of comunications gap that may be created on the wikia. :Lastly, going back to the report. I can only think of why it was changed to "content" was because we linked to a fansubbing forum (Kaizoku-fansubs) in one of the rumours but we have no choice. It only took place on their forums, but the dam event took every site related to OP at the time, I speak on behalf of wikipedia OP pages in this because it took a week to get the information to stay off, and even then someone STILL posted it. Other then that... Has the fact we have the term "speculations" on one of the headings been taken incorrectly? Or is it still because of the orginal problem (which I think the text has been changed for slightly as when I posted in my heading above just now it didn't match what my memory thought it was). :Either way, if its still based on that orginal reason, it still doesn't have a strong standing as the reason is still proving incorrect to date. Can someone close this report already and sort this mess out? If the page may get deleted or whatever, then its almost completely pointless editing it until this is sorted out. --One-Winged Hawk 23:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Category:Deleted Project Talk Pages